HIS LAST WORDS
by SeddieBenett
Summary: When you lose someone special... your whole world turns inside out and upside down...


**A/N: I just wrote it now, because I felt like writing something and also, I haven't written a songfic in a while. And it's Seddie… or at least memories of Seddie. The song lyrics are **_**Italicized**_**. **

**Disclaimer: iCarly will never be mine… because Dan Schneider is too awesome at making up scripts or ideas for scripts. I do not own 'Goodbye' either, which is the name of the song that I used for this story. Call it… inspiration. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>HIS LAST WORDS<p>

(_Goodbye – Avril Lavigne_)

* * *

><p>A blonde haired girl sat by herself. Far away from everyone and far away from love which is something that had hurt her, terribly. No one understood her pain. No one understood her pain… except <em>him<em>.

She was waiting to see a shooting star.

The boy was the reason she was hurting inside. He was also the reason she had survived that fateful night. If it was any consolation, his hair was brown and soft and his eyes were a perfect chocolate color. He had always said how beautiful she was to him. She never believed that it could be true.

Until now, now she believed.

* * *

><p>'<em>Of all the things I've believed in<em>_… __I just want to get it over with__…'_

* * *

><p>It had been years ago, about ten, that Sam Puckett had fallen in love with Freddie Benson.<p>

There was only one problem.

He loved her best friend, very much. Carly Shay, long brown shiny hair, the essence of perfection in a way that almost made Sam throw up. However, trying to be a good best friend to Carly, she maintained her 'composure' at all times.

"Ouch!" Freddie would yell. "Carly! She just hit me with a baseball bat!"

Well. Depends on what you think 'composure' could actually mean. In this case, for Sam, it meant: 'creating as much torture and pain on Freddie as humanly possible'.

"Sam." Carly would say, looking serious. "What did I say about hitting friends…?"

Honestly, Sam recalled thinking to herself. The girl could have been a freaking mother!

"We don't hit friends with any kind of inanimate object, no matter how irritating they may be." Sam would drone.

Freddie would smirk in victory and Carly would shake her head slowly. And that was the way it was for the first three years: Sam hurting Freddie, Freddie whining to Carly and then Carly, the sensible one, telling Sam to behave properly.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Tears form behind my eyes<em>_… __But I do not cry… Counting the days that pass me by…'_

* * *

><p>The memories were awfully painful to keep recalling. Sam pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them tight. Looking out of the window, she noticed the usual Seattle storm clouds looming around the sky, threatening to drench the city below.<p>

Staring at her reflection in the glass of the window, she could see her eyes glazing over with tears. Then she felt some tingling. Then the tingling changed to stinging.

But that was it.

Strong girls don't cry, she thought to herself. Strong girls don't cry. The tears never fell. _  
><em>

Just a little sign, she wished in her own mind. A sign to say he was still with her.

* * *

><p>'…<em>I've been searching deep down in my soul<em>_…__Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old…__It feels like I'm starting all over again…'_

* * *

><p>Freddie.<p>

Gone.

Freddie.

It was almost as if someone was playing a record, and it was broken. She just kept repeating those words in her mind, and it wasn't helping anything.

* * *

><p>'…<em>The last three years were just pretend…<em>_And I said…__Goodbye to you…'_

* * *

><p>Her fingers pressed against the window, and the rain splattered against it, as if it was trying to break in and be a source of comfort for her.<p>

Where was that shooting star she hoped, so desperately, to see?

"It's not goodbye, Sam." A voice whispers through the darkness of the room.

"I know Freddie. I know." Sam replies to the voice.

"Why did you come back here? You swore you'd never return."

Sam felt a tingling as if a pair of gentle hands were sliding down her arms slowly, then a slight warm breeze swept through her curls, making her shiver slightly.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<em>_… __You were the one I loved__… __The one thing that I tried to hold on to…'_

* * *

><p>That was impossible, Sam thought to herself, shaking her head quickly. Now she must have been hallucinating.<p>

It reminded her of something else she had been trying to forget.

A stormy day, Freddie and Sam decided to take a drive together, as he had just gotten his license and wanted to take the girl out somewhere fun and exciting. However, what he hadn't planned on was fate to take control over his carefully laid out plan.

One minute, they were both happily singing along to the radio, and then next… the car was crushed by a huge fallen tree. With its tremendous strength and along with Freddie's brand new car… it took Freddie's life too. Sam was lucky to survive.

So the doctors and nurses kept on saying to her, while she lay with a mild concussion, and wondering/hoping/praying by some miracle that Freddie was still alive too.

As soon as Doctor White came in, a solemn look upon his face, Sam scrambled out of the bed. The nurses tried to restrain her, but it was no use. The girl was tough. She pulled away from everyone surrounding her and raced into the room she somehow knew he was in.

Freddie was lying there, on the hospital bed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, or so they kept telling her.

Just like the nurses kept on saying, while shaking their heads slowly: "He's not going to make it." But the girl was defiant, claiming he was stronger than they would think, and that he would pull through.

Because he always would whisper to her more than once, 'love is stronger than anything Sammy, never forget that'.

Then he'd brush his fingers over her cheek slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>I still get lost in your eyes<em>_… __And it seems that I can't live a day without you…'_

* * *

><p>Sam sat by his side, while the wind blew the trees fiercely, and the rain pelted the hospital window. It seemed like a whole year had passed, when in reality, it was only three days.<p>

He woke and found the blonde haired girl sleeping, with her head resting on his arm.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Closing my eyes and you chase my facts away…<em>_To a place where I am blinded by the light__… __But it's not right…'_

* * *

><p>"I'm dying." Freddie said, weakly, with a little trace of fear in his voice.<p>

"N-no, Fredward… Live…" stutters Sam. "I need you. A-and you need me!"

Never before had she been so emotional in front of him. The boy she'd always picked on, teased and hurt day in and day out. The man she loved. Her little shooting star.

"Sam. Love is stronger-"

"Than any… a-any…"

Unlike Sam Puckett, she burst into tears and buried her face into Freddie's chest, soaking the sheets. His hand slowly stroked her head, petting it and trying to calm her down. The girl was clearly distraught.

Maybe, thought Freddie. Maybe I should just tell her.

"Don't l-leave me," she said in a small voice. "I love you."

He smiles, eyes bright.

Once again, Sam wins, which isn't unusual for her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>'Goodbye to you…<em>_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__… __You were the one I loved… The one thing that I tried to hold on to…'_

* * *

><p>The day Freddie Benson died was the day Sam Puckett actually cried.<p>

His funeral, with everyone he'd ever had association with was there.

When it was time to give a little speech as to what his last words were… and with Carly there by her side, crying quietly… she cleared her throat and looked up at the familiar faces.

"Love is stronger than anything."

With that, she unlatched herself from Carly and walked away from everyone.

* * *

><p>'…<em>And when the stars fall…<em>_I will lie awake…You're my shooting star…'_

* * *

><p>Every night, she waits for that one shooting star. But, still, it never comes.<p>

…

Time has passed slowly.

Fifty years later, and not a day goes by where Samantha Puckett sits by the window, looking up at the heavens, waiting for the shooting star. She feels that same tingling on her arms, and the warm breeze through her now silvery curls.

As if _he _was there with her. As if _he _was still alive. As if _he_ loved her.

And then…

…just as a tear trails down her face, she sees it and cannot help but smile…

… a shooting star…

…dances across the speckled night sky.

The night breeze seems to whisper to her: "Love is stronger than anything, Sammy, always remember that."

* * *

><p>'…<em>And when the stars fall…<em>

…_I will lie awake…_

…_You're my shooting star'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PS- If you cried and smiled just a little while reading this, my mission has been accomplished. Review?**


End file.
